


In War, In Pain

by Carmen_Carriedo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, not meant for younger children probably, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Carriedo/pseuds/Carmen_Carriedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do nations feel pain for killing innocents? Yes. Yes, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In War, In Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote in like ten minutes. It's also posted on my ff.net page (Mama Villain) if you want to read my other stuff too. It was written as a challenge for myself but also for a dear friend of mine. I found the prompt on instagram, but there was no source. If this prompt is your's, please tell me so I can give you credit.
> 
> Prompt: APH Spain sharpening weapons and thinking about how he will make so many children cry soon while listening to Lovino play outside with Belgium

Spain knew this was going to happen, but not earlier rather than later. Biting his lip, he hid the letter from his boss underneath the mattress of his bed, heading off to the main room of his worn-done mansion. He really needed to fix it up, but with all of the wars he had been going through, he hadn't had enough time do even begin planning what he wanted his house to be.

"Hallo, Antonio! Want to come play with us?" came the sweet, sweet voice of his only female colony Miss Anri or Miss Belgium. "Lovi and I were headed out to the fields to go pick some flowers!"

"Oh. Lo siento, but I have some things to finish up. I'll be out soon though!" Antonio replied, pulling on a fake smile. He honestly hoped that neither Lovino or Anri couldn't look past his smile to see that he was actually hurting inside.

The letter he had gotten from his boss had warned him of an oncoming war that he needed to prepare for (Netherlands needed to chill damn). But Antonio was used to that part. It was the actual war that bothered him. The fighting, the killing...

The murder of parents right in front of their kids.

"That's fine. We'll see you outside in a few minutes, Tonio!" Anri smiled at the Spaniard and scooped up the small nation - Lovino -, taking the blushing Italian outside into the bright sunshine.

The Spanish empire took his good old time heading down to his basement, wringing his hands together against his chest. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to make orphans out of innocent children. It just wasn't fair. For anyone.

Lighting the oil lamps around the dark space, the Spanish male wrapped his calloused hands around the shaft of one of his many axes, pulling it out of a barrel he had made himself. He caught a glance of coagulated blood on the head of the axe, his heart numbing at the memory. He bit his lip and carried the heavy weapon over to his sharpening stone, pumping the foot pedal to get it rolling.

He didn't want to do this. Anri and Lovino were having fun outside, and he was in here preparing for war, in which he had to kill innocents.

He didn't want to do this, but he had to.


End file.
